


love will keep you up tonight

by Skamtrash



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Anniversary, Awkward Romance, Flirting, Fluff, Foreplay, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Making Out, Massage, Matteo gets candles and goes out all, Romance, Sex, Smut, Surprises, hes trying, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: matteo surprises david with a romantic staycation because david deserves it





	1. Chapter 1

Matteo would never in a million years categorize himself as romantic and neither would his boyfriend or anyone they know. He would even go as far as to say sometimes he can be a little cold hearted, it wasn't really his fault, his childhood shaped him as such and he hadn't particularly evolved from that but being with David for a little over a year has definitely changed things. He's a little more affectionate and open about his emotions. He doesn't know what it is but David does something to him that makes him want to be vulnerable and open up.

So the fact that he's planning a romantic night for them is very out of character but he's doing it anyway for two main reasons. They made a year a little over a month ago and he feels like buying David a watch, art supplies and a card filled with words about how much this year meant to him wasnt enough. They also haven't had privacy in a long time, David still lives with Laura and Matteo still had his roommates. In the beginning, they would have some privacy, both Laura and Hans and Linn, excited for their respective roommate but apparently after being together for a year, you dont get those privileges anymore so they needed a night alone. And David, being the great boyfriend he is, had romanticism in his blood and naturally would always surprise Matteo and do sweet things for him so he really wants to reciprocate. 

He tells Jonas about it because he needs help. He tells him he booked him and David a staycation and needs to know how to make it as romantic as possible so Jonas takes him shopping to get some treats and snacks for the room as well as some wine. Jonas picks out some candles and Matteo grimaces, "That's too cheesy."

"Dude, shut up. You dont know anything. You asked for my help." So Matteo shuts up as Jonas puts the candles in the cart. 

"You guys good on condoms or should we get those too?" Jonas ask genuinely.

"We're good." Matteo replies quietly. Jonas nods and runs through his mental checklist for any last minute items before they check out.

.

When Thursday night arrives, Matteo texts David,

_Pack a bag, I have something planned this weekend. We're going out after school tomorrow_

_Well hello to you too, do i get any context or?_

_Nope, just look hot for me :)_

_Idiot_

_._

When David spots Matteo at his locker with Jonas the next day, he walks over to him and immediately hears their conversation die down.

"Hi." Jonas smiles as David wraps one arm around Matteo.

"Hey, what were you guys talking about? Matteo's surprise?"

"Nope, that wasn't it. Bye" Jonas says scurrying off as David turns into Matteo's arms, "Hi."

"Hey." Matteo greets leaning down to peck his boyfriend's lips, "Where's your bag?"

"Keeping it in the office, they said they'll watch it for me."

Matteo nods and caresses David's arms, "Are you excited?"

"I would love to be if I knew where we were going."

"It's a surprise. Can't I surprise you for once?" 

"Of course, its just different. Thats usually my thing."

"Well yeah." He says shyly, "I wanted to switch things up, you deserve surprises too." He says lovingly as the bell rings. David gives him one more kiss before telling him he loves him and will meet him after school.

.

When they get out of the school, they take the bus to downtown Berlin and thankfully David has let go of trying to figure it out. When Matteo presses the button to get off at the next stop, David looks around trying to figure out where they could be going. When they get off the bus, Matteo takes his hand as they walk several blocks and enter a hotel. David's brows furrow together confused as he follows Matteo to the front desk.

"'Go wait for me over there." Matteo says nudging to the couches that were not in hearing distance. David glares at him, accessing whats going on before stepping away. When their suite has been confirmed and he's given the key and making sure its set up as he asked, they head upstairs in the elevator.

"Are we staying here tonight?" David ask as they head up to the 19th floor. Matteo nods, "Mhm, just us."

When they've reached their floor, they follow the arrows until they reach their room and Matteo opens it with his swipe key. When he opens the door and turns on the light, he watches as David's eyes widen as he follows in behind him.

"Matteo." He says sadly but lovingly, as if he didnt need to do this. It's clearly some kind of romance package. They have some wine and champagne on the desk, theres chocolates on the bed and unlit candles on the bedside table. There's some towels shaped into a heart on the bed with flowers around it and David is slightly overwhelmed. Matteo turns to his boyfriend and sees him trying to hold back tears that are resting in tear ducts. He wraps his hand around his boyfriend's waist and tilts his head to him, "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong." He affirms as he pulls Matteo in for a kiss. He locks his hand in his hair as he takes control pouring his thanks and love into the kiss. Matteo doesn't expect David to run his hands up and down Matteo's body, going to unbuckle his pants. Matteo pulls back briefly and mumbles, "Later" against his lips.

David looks into his eyes and shakes his head, "Why can't we do anything now?"

"We have dinner reservation, also wanted to go to the pool and do other stuff to. Im also going to make this the most romantic sex of your life, not one of our quickies."

David raises his eyebrows with a smirk, "Don't hype this up now."

"I'm not, its going to be good. Lets go down to the jacuzzi or something." They pour some drinks and bring them downstairs with them.

Their dynamic changes for the rest of the night, now knowing where its going to end. They're so flirty in the jacuzzi. Matteo sitting in David's lap practically the whole time, trying to stay as close to each other as they can. Teasing each other for hours. They shower after the jacuzzi and get ready for dinner which is a little out of their price range but Matteo insists he's saved for this. 

When they get back to the hotel, nerves are through the roof, mainly for David which is very unlike him but he doesn't know what to expect. They check in with each other to make sure they're still feeling up for it and when they are, Matteo ask David to take off his outside clothes in the bathroom. Matteo takes that time to light up the candles and dim the lights. He brings out massage oils, he feels so cheesy but hopes David appreciates he's at least trying. 

"Is it safe for me to come out?" David ask from behind the closed bathroom door.

"Yeah, yeah. You can come out." Matteo allows as David is standing in his t shirt and boxers and walks out. David smiles looking around at the candles and the atmosphere Matteo set up. He glances up at the bottles on the bed which he originally thinks is lube but upon picking it up, realizes its not, "Are we giving each other massages?"

"Im giving you one." Matteo says as he gets out of his own outside clothes.

"Why are you doing this all for me? This is fucking cute, its just different for you." 

Matteo shrugs shyly, "I wanted us to be alone and you know, its been a year and I feel like you usually plan all the stuff like this so I wanted to do it for you."

David smiles gratefully and moves to the other side of the bed to give Matteo a kiss as Matteo tells David to get on the bed, "Do you wanna take your clothes off?" Matteo ask. David sits up on his knees and gets rid of his t shirt and binder and lies down flat on his chest. 

Matteo climbs on the bed and sits on David's butt as he grabs the oils, "Do you know what you're doing?" David chuckles.

"'No." Matteo laughs. "Cant be that hard, I just have to touch you. We know I know how to do that." David reaches back and swats Matteo's leg, "Hurry up and relax me before I attack you."

Matteo slaps David's ass before pouring a lavender oil on his hand. He starts on David's shoulders and his neck to get the kinks out. David comments how good it smells which makes Matteo smile, these oils were expensive. He brings his hands down David's back and starts rubbing up and down his back. He starts focusing on his sides, pressing a little into his ribs to really seep the oil into his olive skin. He presses his thumbs into the middle of his back and massages as David groans out how good it feels. Matteo feels proud that he's not completely fucking this up. He starts caressing down his lower back and adjusts his own body so he can seep a little into his boxers and back up.

When he gets back up to his shoulder, he lies down gently against David's back and ask can he takes his boxers off. David's breath hitches but he nods anyway. Matteo kisses his cheek as he pulls back and pulls his boyfriend's boxers off as he arches his hips to assist Matteo who throws them on the floor. 

Matteo stays hovering over the bottom half of David's body as he pours more oil on his hand to massage his legs. He means to keep this mostly innoncent, at least for the beginning but it gets harder when your boyfriend is naked and glistening below you. After he's been massaging his legs and thighs for a solid 5 minutes, he runs his oily hands up high behind his thighs up to his bum. His thumb gently graze where David's wet.

Matteo does it a couple times teasingly, running his hands up the inside of his thighs, letting his hand touch David again as he finishes up at his bum. Matteo looks up to peek at David's face who eyes are closed and face is flushed. He watches his face as he gently brings his hand down and lightly touches David who whines and brows furrow as he gets wetter the more he's being teased.

"David." He says gently.

David opens his eyes, looking up at his boyfriend.

"Are you horny?" David licks his lips and nods and nods again when Matteo ask to touch him. David turns over onto his back as Matteo hovers above him and leans down to kiss him, "Can I top tonight?" He whispers.

It's a rarity for them that Matteo tops, though that was their usual for the first couple of times, the more they got comfortable around each other, they realized they preferred it the other way but tonight, David was going to be taken care of.

"Mhmm." David says as he pulls Matteo in to kiss him and wraps his legs around Matteo's waist. The sexual tension between them is through the roof and the way David is wrapped up on him and kissing him, he's desperate.

"Touch me." He begs. Matteo's lips stay locked with David's as he runs his hand down his smooth body and touches him with his middle finger in a circular motion. David is breathing heavily into his mouth, unable to coordinate enough for a kiss as he looks up at Matteo, "I love you."

"Love you." David takes the minimal coordination he has and reaches his hand down to Matteo's boxers and starts getting him off. They're both uncoordinated now, moaning in each other's mouth as David stops them and tells him he needs him now. 

The times that David does bottom, he usually does on top because there's a control balance in their relationship and even if David is bottoming, he's a power bottom and Matteo still likes being controlled but David is allowing himself to surrender that all tonight. Matteo grabs a condom and a little bit of lube since David clearly does not need it with how turned on he is. 

When he's good to go, he hovers over David and kisses him. He keeps it slow and sensual but intense nonetheless and soaking up every moment of David so impatiently whining into his mouth and it feels so good to finally do this and not have to hide how good they're feeling so no one hears them. They make out for a while before Matteo finally pushes in, keeping his lips on David's. 

He's moving slow, wanting David to feel every inch fit inside of him. "You're so hard." David breathes in between kisses as his boyfriend inches in some more. When he's completely buried inside, he keeps still for a couple of seconds before finally pulling back from David's lips to sit up on his knees. He holds David's thighs up to his chest and starts grinding his hips, giving deep and slow strokes. 

David's eyes are closed as he soaks up every second of this. He always forgets how good Matteo feels inside of him until it happens again but this time, its different. He's overwhelmed with everything thats been leading up to this. The surprise, the jacuzzi, the candles, the massage. And the way the candles are lightning up Matteo's body. Everything is turning him on so much. He's been turned on since the foreplay of the massage which they typically dont have the time for but it makes a world of a difference.

He looks up at Matteo with half lidded eyes as his boyfriend's eyes are locking down in between them where they're joined as if he needs all his attention focused on what he's doing. He watches as Matteo lifts his hips up, switching up the angle and his eyes shifting to his to make sure it feels good. When Matteo notices David looking up at him, he gives him a smile and ask if he's okay. David nods and gestures for Matteo to give him a kiss. He wraps his hand around his neck and tells him he feels so good inside of him and this night has been amazing. David kisses down to Matteo's neck to his shoulder and buries his face in it as he ask Matteo to go a little faster. 

Matteo places his hands on the bed on either side of David's body as he picks up the pace, moving his hips just a little faster but still making sure to keep every move deep and intentional. When he pulls back and pushes Davids legs to his chest, his boyfriend lets out a scream of pleasure that goes right to Matteo's dick. 

David feels Matteo getting harder inside of him and it sends waves through his body. He begs Matteo to keep this position because it's pressing right against his pleasure point and its making him go wild. He feels himself getting closer to orgasm as Matteo fucks him like this. 

"I want you to finish first, David but Im getting close." Matteo warns.

David reaches his hand down to touch himself and his back arches and face scrunches up at the increasing pleasure building up. He touches himself faster as Matteo finally allows himself to give it to him hard as David uses his free hand to grip onto Matteo's arms as he starts coming, digging his nails into Matteo's skin and Matteo wastes no time in letting himself release as he collapses onto David and grunts into his shoulder.

The room is filled with the stench of sex, sweat and heavy breathing as they stay clinged to each other as they recover. Matteo eventually gets up about 3 minutes later, pulling out, throwing the condom in the trash and collapsing beside David. He turns David's head to look at him although the boy's eyes are still closed. 

He kisses his cheek and ask him to look at him. David's eyes flutter open as he gazes at his boyfriend who asks if he's okay.

David nods and wraps his arm around Matteo and pushes his knee in between his legs, wanting to be close to him. He brings his hand up to push Matteo's sweaty hair back and grazes his ear as he caresses his shoulder, "Tonight was amazing."

Matteo smiles happy and accomplished and gives David a deep kiss, "Good. That's good."

"How do you feel?" David ask.

"Tired but tonight went how I wanted it to go."

"Well Im giving you an hour to recharge before round two. We're not wasting this time alone." He smirks.

"Fucks sake, David. That wasn't enough?"

"No." He teases with a scrunch of his nose as he kisses Matteo. "Always want more of you."

They take a quick little power nap, eat some snacks before they're back at it again with Matteo bottoming this time. They're exhausted by the end of round two and pass out in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

David didn't mean to fall asleep for so long but he rises a little past midnight and sees Matteo still asleep beside him. He wipes his tired eyes and hovers over Matteo, still very much wanting their part two. He kisses Matteo's cheek, trailing soft kisses down his pale body. David keeps an eye on him to see when he's woken up but unfortunately for him, Matteo is a heavy sleeper.

He starts kissing on his thighs and bends them so he can really give attention to his inner thighs that he loves so much. He's kissing and sucking on his skin, watching Matteo twitch in his sleep but he's still not waking up. He decides to just give a squeeze to his limp dick lying on his stomach and watches Matteo groan in his sleep. He keeps his hand on him as he keeps kissing his thigh and after several minutes, he hears Matteo mutter, "What time is it?"

David sits up, "after midnight, was trying to be cute and wake your ass up by touching you. Took forever" He explains as he leans down to kiss him. David is eager, he's been waiting and takes no times sliding his tongue in Matteo's mouth who's trying to keep up as he recovers from his sleep.

David pulls away and kisses down Matteo's body about to take him in his mouth, he forgets that Matteo wanted this to be a romantic weekend but forgive him, he's horny, "Did you want a massage too?"

Matteo shakes his head, arching his hips instead to signal what he wants. David wraps his hand around his boyfriend's dick, using the little bit of precum to wet his shaft as he strokes him until he's hard.

"Do you remember the first time I did this?" David ask with a smile 

"Ugh, don't remind me unless you want me to go soft. That was embarrassing" 

"I thought it was quite sweet." David says recalling how nervous Matteo was about getting a blowjob for the first time. Particularly about having no self control and orgasming in David's mouth five seconds after it started. It indeed happened the first time which resulted in Matteo embarrassed and apologizing profusely and David likes to occasionally bring it up and watch his boyfriend squirm.

When Matteo is almost fully hard, David takes him in his mouth. The first contact is always the best, Matteo thinks as his eyes close. David tries to keep the romance part in the back of his head as much as he just wants to go all out. He keeps his hands all over Matteo's body, running it up his chest, playing with his nipples and down his legs, putting pressure into the hickey he made as he slowly and attentively sucks him off. He feels him getting harder in his mouth and he feels himself get a little wet at that. 

David pats Matteo's belly to get his attention and gestures to the lube since his mouth is preoccupied. Matteo reaches for it and David keeps his mouth on Matteo as he pours some lube in his hand. He lies down flat on his stomach, still going to town as his right hand trails down to Matteo's ass.

He separates his cheeks as best as he can in this position and teases his hole, getting him comfortable. He glances up at Matteo who's biting into a pillow. 

Matteo has never been fond of making noise, as much as David tells him he enjoys it. Sometimes his sounds of pleasure do escape but he prefers to hide it. But tonight, David is going to make sure that's not the case.

After teasing his hole, David slides his index finger in slowly which causes Matteo's hip to buck and his dick to hit the back of his boyfriend's throat. 

It takes several minutes and David is three fingers deep with Matteo rock hard in his mouth and Matteo is moaning into the pillow. David reaches up throwing the pillow on the floor and takes his mouth briefly off Matteo's dick to kiss him, "I want to hear you tonight, please."

Matteo doesn't reply but just stays looking at David with fucked out eyes. David abandons Matteo's dick briefly to open him up some more. David kneels on the bed, pulling Matteo down so his ass was on his lap, making this a little easier. 

He slides his three fingers back in and watches Matteo grimace and his mouth fall open with the smallest sounds, "It's okay, Matteo. I want to hear you"

When Matteo is being stretched four fingers deep and he doesn't have a pillow to scream into, his moans echo a little louder. 

He's panting and moaning and eventually crawls back up the bed so David's fingers fall out, "I'm ready"

David wipes his fingers on the sheet as he leans up to kiss Matteo who suddenly pulls away panicked, "Fuck, I didn't bring the strap, I didn't think we'd need it tonight" He says aggravated at himself."

"I have one. " David says kissing Matteo's lips, "Relax"

David gets up and starts rummaging through his bag. Matteo watches David bent over and starts touching himself.

David hops back on the bed and pushes Matteo's hand away as he buckles the straps in place around his hips. He lubes it up and tells Matteo to flip over. Without a word, the blond flips over on his knees. 

David presses Matteo's back down so his ass is the only thing in the air. David places his hand on Matteo's lower back, right above his ass, holding him open as he uses his other hand to guide himself inside. Matteo moans into the sheet, feeling the tip.

He bites onto the sheet as he feels David slowly pushing inside of him. He wants to be on his back because he wants to watch David but he also loves this position because he can feel David everywhere. 

When David is buried inside of him, Matteo grinds back against him telling David to move. 

Matteo's mouth falls agape when David starts fucking him in slow, deep and rhymic movements. Matteo starts moving back against him, matching his thrusts and his dick is getting some much needed friction against the sheets.

"David." He moans. "David!"

David lies down on Matteo's back and kisses his shoulder, "You're okay?"

Matteo turns his head to an angle and messily kisses David. It's all tongue, not much lips. David pulls back and pushes Matteo's hair out of his face and kisses his forehead before letting him fall back into the sheets.

David keeps the rhythm but moves a little faster and Matteo's entire collapses onto the bed and starts grinding into the sheets, "Need to come" He whines out

"Lift your hips up, Matteo" The blond is too consumed in his own pleasure he doesn't do as told. David lifts Matteo's hips up and wraps an arm around his belly to keep him up but Matteo groans instead, he needs to orgasm. He moves to push David down on the bed and climbs on top and sinks down on him. His head falls back as a gasp leaves his mouth. He's quietly muttering profanities as he rides David. He feels like the room is closing in on him. He's hot and horny and he can't really focus on anything besides David inside him and David's hands on his nipples. 

He wraps his hand around himself as he grinds on top of David. He bites down on his lower lip, grips one hand on his boyfriend's shoulder and the other on his erection as he strokes himself to orgasm.

He pants and whines into David's shoulder. David goes to lift Matteo up gently so he can pull out but the blond shakes his head, "Want to stay like this for a bit" He whispers. "Feels good"

"Can you get your come off of me though?" David ask.

Matteo rolls his eyes, sitting up and grabs the nearest item of clothing that doesn't require him to get up and wipes down David's stomach and then throws the dirty shirt in David's face. 

"Asshole." David curses as he throws the shirt on the floor and kicks Matteo off of him, "You don't deserve to sit on me" He unbuckles the, strap and throws it at Matteo who ducks and watches it fall on the floor.

"You better go clean it up"

"You clean it, I just got fucked. It's my recovery period."

"Fine, it can stay dirty. It's not my ass it's going into it" David says with a shrug of his shoulders 

"This is inhumane treatment" Matteo bitterly mutters as he gets up out of bed, picks up the strap and heads to the bathroom to clean it. 

When Matteo comes back, he throws the strap on the beside table and crawls into bed with David, lying on his chest and wrapping his arm around his waist, "Don't ever want to leave this hotel" He sighs. "I like being alone with you"

"We'll just have to wait it out until we graduate so we can get jobs and save. We'll have this in a couple years." David reassures.

Matteo nods and squeezes David's hip, "I'm already counting down"


End file.
